disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Put It Over with Grover
"Let's Put it Over with Grover" is the third song of the 1968 Disney film, The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band which it was written by the Academy Award-winning songwriting team of the Sherman Brothers and sung by the Bower family. Synopsis The Bowers along with Grandpa (Walter Brennan) and its ten members of the family including Calvin (Buddy Ebsen), Alice (Lesley Ann Warren), Katie (Janet Blair), Sidney (Kurt Russell), Mayo (Bobby Riha), Quinn (Jon Walmsley), Nettie (Smith Wordes), Rose (Heidi Rook), Lulu (Debbie Smith), and Laura (Pamelyn Ferdin) perform this Grover Cleveland campaign song to a representative from the Democratic National Committee. Lyrics Grandpa: In the frozen winter of '76 In a place called Valley Forge Came a time for a man of destiny And his name was General George 'Twas a time for a man and he was a man for the time Bower Family: 'Twas a time for a man and he was a man for the time Grandpa: In the Eighteen-hundred-sixty-one A ship of state was sinkin' Again came a man of destiny A man by the name of Lincoln 'Twas a time for a man and he was a man for the time Bower Family: 'Twas a time for a man and he was a man for the time Grandpa: In our land today Is a man who's tried and true He's what this country needs! It's up to me and you! All: See that Grover Cleveland is the man this country needs! Let's put it over with Grover! Don't rock the boat! Give him your vote! Let's keep our country in clover! It's up to you! He'll follow through! He'd make the White House shine like a lighthouse Over our 38 states! Eighteen-eighty-nine is the the time to fall in line Behind one of destiny's greatest statesmen! See that Grover Cleveland is the man this country needs! Let's put it over with Grover! Don't rock the boat! Give him your vote! Give your vote to a man who's a leader of men Let's put Grover over again! Let's put it over with Grover! Don't rock the boat! Give him your vote! Give your vote to a man who's a leader of men Let's put Grover over again! Grandpa: (spoken) The Bower Family presents a glorification. "American Patriots in Living Pictures". (sung) Lexington and Bunker Hill Were only weeks away When Patrick Henry said "he's gonna live and live today." Alice: (spoken) "I know not what course others may take, but as for me, give me liberty or give me death." Grandpa: He stood prowling when he heard His fatal sample shred And then, with glory in his voice Young Nathan Hale said- Sidney: (spoken) "My only regret is that I have but one life to give for my country." Grandpa: His words rang out across the land And we recall with pride A silversmith named Paul Revere Who took that late night ride Quinn: (spoken) "The British are coming. The British are coming. The British are coming." Grandpa: Christmas Day in '76 With courage blade and rare The father of our country Crossed the icy Delaware 'Twas a time for a man and he was a man for the time (spoken) And now ladies and gentlemen, our grand finale! Let's put it over with Grover! Don't rock the boat! Give him your vote! Give your vote to a man who's a leader of men Let's put Grover over again! 'It's the time for a man and Cleveland's a man for the time! Category:Songs Category:Sherman Brothers songs